<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snuggle time by Elastrael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575893">Snuggle time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael'>Elastrael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, F/M, Fluff, Homesickness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel homesick for a while now, since I haven't been at my home for a few months now and last time I saw my mother had been around july. The snuggle prompt was the perfect way for me to cope with it.<br/>#OBEYMEmber my OC Elastrael x Solomon - Day 15 snuggle time #obeymesolomon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snuggle time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some time now, she has constantly felt sad and looked out of the window of her office in Diavolos Castle, lost in thought. The Seraphim was homesick and she longed for the calm of the Void, for her companions Tzulan and Sinured, for her colorful sky that reminded her of the northern lights of the human world... But even if she were there again, she would feel bad, because her world was still colorless and cold... Not like before. So she did not even consider going back. Not until she had found a solution to save all souls.<br/>And yet she couldn't help but be sad, because the homesickness was strong. And it did not go unnoticed.</p>
<p>Solomon had clearly seen and felt the changes in the last days. His sweetheart smiled less and less, hardly laughing, even though the love for him never disappeared from her eyes, he saw the pain. After she had opened herself to him, who she was and that she actually did not belong to the devildom, he swore to help her. But it was more difficult than he thought and it hurt him to see his beloved suffering like that. So he thought of something to cheer her up a little.</p>
<p>For his idea he was grateful that he knew more than just a little magic and he grinned at the thought of what he wanted to do. He would need a day to prepare - accordingly his sweetheart had to have enough work to avoid returning home too early. So the white-haired man decided to tell Lucifer and Diavolo about it.<br/>He explained to them that she was homesick, that she was frustrated that she still hadn't found a solution, that the guilt was weighing heavily on her and that he wanted to make something nice for her. Lucifer was skeptical if his assistant would really be happy about it, but Diavolo thought it was a wonderful idea. Accordingly, he promised the sorcerer that he would send the black-haired woman into the human world on Saturday to straighten out some problems with lawyers and government people. So she would be back late in the evening and Solomon could pick her up at the waypoint to the human world.</p>
<p>Elastrael was not thrilled when Diavolo told her where she had to go on Saturday. Humans could be terribly exhausting, especially when it came to laws and different countries and then to settle all this with the devildom - she hated it. But it was what she was good at, and since Diavolo helped her recover her realm, the least she could do was to support him in his plan. So on Saturday she found herself in front of the waypoint and heard Solomon chuckling behind her.</p>
<p>"What's so funny...?" Grouchily, she turned to the white-haired man who was grinning at her.</p>
<p>"You just look so cute when you're grumpy. I can tell you don't feel like taking care of all that."</p>
<p>Grumbling, the black-haired woman turned away again, but Solomon snickered and grabbed her wrist to pull her into his arms.<br/>"You can do it. I'll pick you up back here tonight." He smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss before she disappeared through the portal and he walked back to Purgatory Hall and into the room he and Elastrael shared to get to work.</p>
<p>He darkened the windows and walls with black curtains, which he had received from Barbatos. They also covered the shelves, the bed and the fireplace. The only thing that was left was the coffee table and the couch as well as two footstools.<br/>He moved the couch into the middle of the room and in front of it the two stools, so that a large area was created with a view to the now covered window wall opposite the entrance door. The table he pushed to the left of the couch, so he could still use it as a tray for drinks. Then he started to take the pillows and blankets from the bed and spread them out on the sofa, so that a cosy corner was created. Luckily, Elastrael was obsessed with soft pillows and had more than enough to build a castle with.</p>
<p>When he was relatively happy with everything, it was time to draw the spell. A kind of projector, which should turn the room into another world.<br/>He painted it on the ceiling of the room - different runes were inside the circle and it took him quite a while to engrave everything that was important.<br/>A quick look at the clock told him that it was already afternoon and he sighed. It was good that his sweetheart was gone until evening. So now he had time to take a shower, eat something and then activate the spell before he would pick her up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Granted - the white-haired man was a little nervous. He hoped that Elastrael would be happy, but the opposite could also happen.<br/>He stared into the distance as he waited for her, lost in thought and looked up in bewilderment as his hand was taken. Questioningly, his sweetheart looked at him, but he just smiled and pulled her into his arms. Her warmth, her scent... everything soothed him immensely and he felt that he had no need in the world except her. They stood there for a moment before he separated from her again and kissed the black-haired woman on the cheek and then went back home.</p>
<p>"How come you're picking me up?" The black-haired woman was surprised, after all, he didn't usually do that. Solomon smiled and pulled her hand to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.<br/>"What? Am I not allowed to pick up my beloved and say hello when I've missed her?" Embarrassed, Elastrael looked away and sulked slightly. Of course he was allowed to. It's just that she wasn't used to it…</p>
<p>She held his hand firmly in hers and leaned on his shoulder as they walked back, but shortly after they passed the front door to Purgatory Hall, Solomon stopped. The black-haired woman looked at him questioningly, but Solomon just winked.<br/>"You trust me, right?" A nod answered his question and he pulled out a black ribbon to blindfold Elastrael.<br/>"Solomon...?" The white-haired man chuckled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't be afraid." He took her hand back into his and led her slowly to their room.</p>
<p>Silently he closed the door behind him, took off his coat and put it over Elastrael's shoulders. He could tell she was skeptical and laughed softly. Carefully, he walked with her to the sofa and helped her snuggle up properly with him.<br/>When she was safely in his arms, he smiled and kissed her gently one more time before he took off the blindfold so she could look around.</p>
<p>The black-haired woman had expected everything, but certainly not to see her world. With big eyes she looked around, left and right she saw the forest and the thicket, straight ahead the polar sea where she loved to be and the ceiling... the colorful sky she was longing for. The different colors that merged into each other, some glittered, others were dark and disappeared in the background.<br/>Tears gathered in her eyes as she stared at the lake that reflected the sky and made it look like the northern lights themselves. Her heart ached. And yet she was happy.</p>
<p>"Elastrael...?" The white-haired man was worried. For a few minutes now, his beloved had been sitting there staring at the image in front of her, not saying a word. Had he done wrong and only hurt her?<br/>But his worries were unnecessary. The seraphim embraced her beloved and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she smiled.<br/>"Thank you... thank you for bringing me my sky..."</p>
<p>No further words were necessary and Solomon kissed her again before he pressed her to him and the two lay in silence on their pillow mountain and enjoyed the view of another world...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>